Multi-party remote meetings, video chats, and teleconferencing often take place with multiple participants together in a meeting room connected to at least one remote party.
In the case of a person-to-person mode of videoconferencing software, only one local camera, often of limited horizontal field of view (e.g., 70 degrees), is available. Whether this single camera is positioned in front of one participant or at the head of a table directed to all participants, it is difficult for the remote party to follow audio, body language, and non-verbal cues given by those participants in the meeting room that are distant from the single camera, or that are at sharp angles to the camera (e.g., viewing the profile of a person rather than the face).
In the case of a multi-person mode of videoconferencing software, the availability of the cameras of two or more mobile devices (laptop, tablet, or mobile phone) located in the same meeting room adds some different problems. The more meeting room participants that are logged in to the conference, the greater audio feedback and crosstalk may become. The camera perspectives may be as remote from participants or as skewed as in the case of a single camera. Local participants may tend to engage the other participants via their mobile device, despite being in the same room (thereby inheriting the same weaknesses in body language and non-verbal cues as the remote party).
There is no known commercial or experimental technique for compositing, tracking, and/or displaying angularly separated sub-scenes and/or sub-scenes of interest within a wide scene (e.g., a wide scene of two or more meeting participants) in a way that makes the setup very easy for the same-room participants, or the experience automatic and seamless from the viewpoint of the remote participants.